


If You've Had A Bad Day

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Castiel in Panties, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Coming Untouched, Dean is a Tease, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Twink Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Dean comes home to find Cas wearing one of his flannels and a pair of panties. Nothing else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. I shouldn't be posting this this late but someone plagiarized one of my fics so I had a freak out and lost a ton of time. I wanted to get this out today though, so here it is!! It was originally based off of [this post](http://ughcas.tumblr.com/post/153161811714/if-this-is-okay-i-have-a-prompt-twink-castiel) which was vaguely connected to [this post](http://ughcas.tumblr.com/post/153116187989/heavenstoys-twinkcas-wearing-a-vibrating-plug) but then this happened and a blowjob got involved and everything just spiraled out of control. Enjoy!!! (Also, I know the spacing is a little janky, but let me know if that annoys you!! I was just too lazy to fix it :P)

Cas had to have had some super sensing angel powers or whatever because somehow he always knew when Dean had had a bad day.

 

Dean would have a shit day at work and he would be starving and somehow when he would come home Cas would have dinner nearly ready if not already ready. Dean would have a bad because he spilt coffee on his brand new tie. He would come home and Cas would have just done all the laundry so that Dean would have a perfectly good tie for his next day at work. Dean would have a day that got him pent up, more than one emotion going through him as he stepped over the threshold of their house. Cas would be prepped and ready on the bed with a smirk tugging at his lips as he would spread his legs a little wider in invitation.

 

The bottom line was, whenever Dean had a bad day, Cas was always there to cure it. Today was no different.

 

Dean had been yelled at by his asshole of a boss and was feeling overall down. He had woken up late therefore he never got coffee so he had a bit of a headache by the time he got home. He figured he’d just make himself a cup and then take a nap or something, and he was thinking of just that as he opened the door to his and Cas’ apartment.

 

He dropped his stuff by the door with a sigh, tossing his keys aside.

 

“Cas, I’m home!” he called out, figuring he’d let his younger boyfriend know that he was finally home after a long day.

 

“In the kitchen!” Cas called back. Dean ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to the kitchen, rubbing absentmindedly at his temple until he got to the doorway. Then, his hand kind of fell to the side since the sight he was greeted with was heavenly. 

 

Cas was humming softly to himself as he made his way around the kitchen, his feet, legs, and chest bare. He had one of Dean’s dark green flannels on, rolled up to his elbows, and he looked so utterly adorable yet still sexy since it was way too big on him. He was much smaller than Dean, after all. Then, the object of Dean’s attraction, white cotton panties with laced edges that sat low on Cas’ hips.

 

“I know you didn’t get coffee this morning, so I made you some,” Castiel told Dean, not even bothering to glance his way as he poured some coffee into a mug. Finally, he set the coffee down and turned to Dean. He shot him a smile infused with what had to be the most faked innocence ever. Dean let his eyes roam over Cas’ body from head to toe. His hair was slightly ruffled, Dean didn’t know why but he had some guesses. His chest was bare, his stomach tanned and toned just like his legs, every inch of his skin looking exceptionally smooth. Dean’s eyes finally settled on Cas’ bright blue ones. He had that look in them. That look that Dean knew well. A sort of fiery, clever, sneaky look that always looked innocent at first glance. When Dean had met Cas, that’s what had pulled him in. As their relationship bloomed, he learned that there was more to that look. He swallowed, licking his lips.

 

“I know I’ve been dying for a cup of coffee all day but you look a lot better than a cup of coffee, angel,” Dean said and Cas grinned a little more. The fire in his eyes danced. 

 

“You like this look?” he questioned. Dean snorted.

 

“Hell yeah I do.”

 

“Thought you would,” Castiel said all smugly before bouncing over to Dean, leaning up on his tiptoes to give Dean a peck on the lips. “How was work?” he went on. Dean snaked a hand around Cas’ waist and pulled him closer.

 

“Shitty.”

 

He went in for another kiss.

 

“You’ve made it better,” Dean declared. Castiel grinned triumphantly against Dean’s lips.

 

“Are you gonna have your coffee?” Castiel questioned, though he suspected the answer. Dean leaned over a bit, grasping the backs of Cas’ thighs and scooping him up into his arms. Castiel grinned happily, nuzzling into the crook of Dean’s neck as he wrapped his legs tight around Dean’s waist.

 

“I think I’d rather have you first,” Dean said, peppering kisses over Cas’ neck as he walked them towards the couch.

 

“You’re so cheesy,” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s neck. Dean just pressed a long kiss to Cas’ neck.

 

“I know you love it,” Dean argued, and Cas could only grumble weak complaints as Dean set them down on the couch with Cas in his lap, straddling his thighs. Dean pulled away to get a good look at Cas close up. He let out a long breath. “You should wear this more often,” Dean muttered, running his palms from Cas’ ribcage all the way down to his toned, tan thighs. Castiel smirked, looping his arms around the back of Dean’s neck.

 

“I’ll have to plan on it,” Castiel replied, his voice softer. Dean looked back up at him, catching eye contact. When he did he smiled and slid a hand around the back of Cas’ neck. Barely leading him forwards, Cas leaned in to Dean, pressing their lips together softly. The kiss started off chaste but soon enough Cas was parting his lips and Dean’s tongue was slipping into Cas’ mouth on a soft moan. Castiel sighed into it and Dean felt him go softer in his arms, relaxing a bit into him. Dean let one hand stay on Cas’ thigh, the other settled on his hip. The touch of Cas’ skin was comforting to both of them, grounding to Cas and Dean whose kisses sped up just the slightest. There was no rush for anything, though want was in the air. It was hard for Dean to not want Cas when he was dressed like that. It was usually hard for Dean to not want Cas period. 

 

Dean leaned back a little more into the couch and Cas shifted a little further up on Dean’s thighs, kissing him with a little more passion all of the sudden, a passion that Dean had to match until they were starting to lose their breath. Dean pulled away first but didn’t falter, immediately pressing rouge kisses on Cas’ chin, his cheeks, the bolt of his jaw and then leading down to his neck.

 

Cas felt something hot curling inside of him as Dean’s heated breath ghosted over the sensitive skin of his neck. Castiel let his head loll back as Dean nipped at the sensitive skin there, sucking marks that Cas hoped would last.

 

Cas’ hand came up to cup the back of Dean’s head and his hips instinctively rocked forwards a bit as he felt his cock starting to perk up. Dean felt the motion of Cas’ hips and let his hands wander back to Cas’ ass. Cas had to hide his smirk when he knew what was coming. And sure enough…

 

“Oh, what do we have here?” Dean questioned, pleasantly surprised to find that underneath the panties and inside of Cas was a plug. “You lookin’ for something?” Dean teased, voice low, one side of his mouth quirked upwards. Castiel tipped his head back down and Dean found that his pupils had grown. 

 

“I figured that you’d wanna fuck me once you saw me in this so I took some precautions, I guess you could say,” Castiel told Dean. Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and tugged him forwards, earning a gasp from Cas when their cocks brushed through layers of fabric.

 

“You are so sneaky,” Dean commented, earning a little giggle from Cas. 

 

“I left everything on the table though, I thought you’d end up fucking me over it, didn’t think we’d make it over here,” Castiel murmured, nipping at Dean’s earlobe. Dean paused.

 

“Everything?” he repeated. Cas bit back a small smile.

 

“Well, I didn’t know which plug I should pick, and I was originally gonna settle for a glass one but then I found one of the vibrating ones that we haven’t used in a while,” Castiel began. Dean’s blood heated up at the words. “So, not only is there a bottle of lube on the table, but there’s a remote for the vibrator. I thought that you’d be fucking me straight away, no teasing, but I figured it wouldn’t hurt to use a vibrating one. Plus, maybe you’d wanna play with it afterwards,” Castiel suggested. Dean grinned and kissed the side of Castiel’s head.

 

“Why don’t you go grab the lube and the remote then?” Dean said softly. Castiel nodded sweetly, rising from Dean’s lap and padding into the kitchen.

 

Dean relaxed back into the couch with a sigh, running his hands down the top of his thighs. He really had to give it to Cas, Cas was always thinking ahead, thinking of possibilities. And he usually got it right for that matter. Dean definitely couldn’t deny that Cas was smart, he was, after all, at the top of his class in university.

 

He came back into the room with a little smile, slowly straddling Dean’s lap, pressing a little pink remote and a bottle of lube into Dean’s hands. He pressed a lingering kiss to Dean’s lips.

 

“How do you want me?” Castiel inquired softly against Dean’s lips. Dean hummed a little, thinking of all the ways he could have Cas. He set the lube aside but kept the remote in his hand, then smirked a little before turning it on with no warning whatsoever, earning a little yelp from Cas.

 

“I think you should just stay like this for a bit,” Dean suggested. Cas managed a pout complete with puppy dog eyes.

 

“You’re gonna tease me?” 

 

“Just a little, don’t worry,” Dean assured Cas, sliding a hand up his thigh. Cas pouted a little more and Dean smiled. “You know how much I like teasing you, don’t you?” Dean questioned, pulling Cas a little closer to him. “All those pretty noises you make, when you whine, when you beg, how much your pretty little cock leaks.” Dean brushed a hand over Cas’ crotch where his cock was straining against the panties. Cas’ breath hitched at the ghost of a touch. “Such a pretty thing when you get like that,” Dean went on, nuzzling into the space behind Cas’ ear. Cas let out a little breath, shifting forwards, pressing his crotch to Dean’s. He rocked his hips forwards and sighed at the relief it offered whilst Dean let out a quiet moan.

 

Cas dropped his head and let his hips rock into Dean’s, the vibrations from the plug achingly not enough to push him anywhere other than to tease. It was one of their simpler plugs, it only had five speeds, some of their other ones had up to twelve, plus different pulsing patterns. Those were the ones Cas loved, but he knew that Dean would probably want to stay simple today anyways. And besides, the plug that was currently in Cas did offer a kick. The highest setting was pretty intense, and Cas could just count the times that he had come untouched from it. The only problem was, Dean either never let Cas get to the highest setting, or he only let it stay there for a moment or two. Or he used it to overstimulate Cas when Cas had just come. 

 

After a few moments of pleasant vibrations that were definitely not enough, Cas got annoyed, grinding his hips down even harsher into Dean’s clinging onto him tightly, arms wrapped around the back of Dean’s neck. The friction was wonderful, and even though the vibrations from the plug weren’t enough, it had Cas gaining a little more momentum, pushing him a little closer to the edge. And then, with a certain rock of Cas’ hips, the plug caught on something, Dean’s slacks, the couch, Cas didn’t really care because it shifted the plug right so it was buzzing against his prostate.

 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas breathed out, followed by a soft moan. “Dean, please,” Castiel went on, trying to repeat what he had just done, trying to get the plug to catch on something so he could grind into it.

 

“Please what, sweetheart?” Dean questioned. Cas managed to get the plug to shift again and his breath hitched.

 

“More,” Castiel simply replied.

 

“You want me to turn it up?”

 

Cas was about to reply with ‘yes’ when Dean’s leg twitched against Cas and the plug got jarred again. And then, after just a second, an idea came into his head. A really good idea. 

 

“I wanna try something,” Cas breathed out, shifting in Dean’s lap. Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“What is it?” Dean inquired. Castiel pulled back, lifting one leg up and over Dean’s right thigh so he was straddling Dean’s left thigh, just sitting perched atop it. Dean just blinked.

 

“I want you to bounce me on your knee.”

 

Dean licked his lips at the thought. He pretty much knew how pleasurable it would be for Cas to have the plug moving in him like that, especially if Dean turned the settings of it up a few notches. And then it was very very likely that Cas would come untouched that way, right into those pretty white panties that had already formed a wet spot where the head of Cas’ cock was stretched obscenely against the fabric.

 

“Please,” Cas added, after Dean had gone silent for a bit. Without blinking Dean turned the setting of the vibrator up one notch. Cas gasped and Dean’s lips twitched into a grin.

 

“You’d like that?”

 

“Yes, Dean, please,” Cas whined, beginning to grind his hips down into Dean’s thigh. Dean’s grin didn’t falter as he began to slowly bounce his leg with Cas right on top of it. “Oh, God,” Cas groaned, at first grinding his hips down, then letting himself relax, the motion of Dean’s leg doing all the work, the plug jolting and grinding into him, jabbing at his prostate every now and then and eliciting a beautiful whimper from him that had Dean’s dick perking up.

 

Cas looked so cute on Dean’s knee like that, bouncing up and down just the slightest, his eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted. It wasn’t too difficult for Dean to move him either, Cas was pretty lightweight so it didn’t really bother him. Dean took mercy on him, totally entranced by the way he looked, and turned the vibrator up another setting.

 

A breathless gasp was punched out of Cas as his ass clenched down around the plug. He was torn between wishing that Dean was fucking him instead and wishing that Dean would turn up the vibrator a little more.

 

“Feels good, baby boy?” Dean questioned, thumbing over Cas’ knee as he kept his own knee bouncing up and down alternating between fast and slow, something that he could tell Cas liked.

 

“Yes,” Castiel whimpered in reply, wondering what took him so long to come up with this idea since it really was glorious. 

 

“You look so cute like this, princess. Look at how wet you are for me,” Dean mused, thumbing over the head of Cas’ clothed cock that was leaking precome like crazy. Cas whined loudly at the touch, his hips bucking up in response. “Can’t wait to see you come in these.” Dean ran his finger along the lace on the edge. “You’ll look so sweet when you do,” Dean went on, leaning back and just relaxing, still bouncing his leg, enjoying watching Cas whimper and grind his hips down onto Dean’s thigh.

 

Meanwhile, Cas knew that he was right on the edge of coming. Arousal was curling hotly throughout his stomach, heat settling at the bottom of it. He just needed something to push him over the edge, and luckily enough Dean gave it to him, turning the vibrator up to the highest setting. Cas cried out, a second’s pause between him and a white hot pleasure that rushed through him as he let out a wail, back arching, come spilling into the panties, soaking them through.

 

Cas rode out his orgasm, stars behind his eyelids before he slowly relaxed, slumping forwards into Dean who slowly slowed his leg down, but let the vibrator run its course until Cas was twitching and whimpering from the overstimulation.

 

Dean finally turned it off and set the remote aside before bringing a hand up to run soothingly over Cas’ back. Cas let out a contented little sigh and nuzzled closer to Dean.

 

“Such a good boy for me, Cas, you did so well sweetheart,” Dean praised, kissing the side of Cas’ head, bringing a hand up to cup the back of it. Cas settled there for a moment, letting his breathing slow down before he spoke.

 

“You never came,” Castiel pointed out. Dean shook his head. Cas’ hand snuck down, palm grinding over Dean’s crotch. Dean let out a pleased groan and Castiel grinned. “I’ll take care of that for you if you want,” Castiel suggested, pulling away from Dean, sitting back and biting his bottom lip suggestively. Dean smirked.

 

“You plan on using that pretty mouth of yours?” Dean questioned, bringing a thumb up to Cas’ chin. Cas parted his lips at the touch and Dean snuck it upwards a little more, swiping it over Cas’ plump, bottom lip. Castiel leaned forwards, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it seductively. Cas nodded before letting it go, Dean’s hand falling to Cas’ thigh.

 

“Unless you wanna fuck me,” Castiel said, a mischievous look in his eyes. Dean shook his head.

 

“Nah, I think I’ll fuck you later,” Dean suggested. Castiel leaned in and gave Dean a soft kiss. 

 

“Whatever you want,” Castiel said, grinning as he slowly climbed off of Dean’s lap, spreading Dean’s legs a little more so he could settle comfortably on his knees on the floor in the space between them. 

 

Castiel let his palms rest on Dean’s knees before sliding them slowly upwards towards the impressive bulge in Dean’s slacks. Nimble fingers undid the button and zip of them before reaching past the vee of them and into Dean’s boxers, pulling out his thick cock that was a deep pink, precome already pearling at the tip. Castiel licked his lips at the sight and Dean smiled, watching the look in his eyes change from sated to hungry. Dean slouched a little on the couch, giving Cas better access. Cas gave Dean’s cock one stroke, slow and steady before he leaned forwards and licked a long stripe up the underside of Dean’s cock. Dean let out a sigh of relief at the long awaited feeling of something hot and warm on his cock. Cas’ tongue went to work giving little kitten licks to the shaft and the head, just teasing Dean, almost in retaliation for earlier.

 

He glanced up at Dean when his lips wrapped around the tip and he let his tongue flick over the slit. Dean’s hips bucked up instinctively, but Cas didn’t mind, just moved his mouth with Dean’s rhythm, keeping his lips wrapped just around the head, tonguing at the crown, the underside, swirling around the tip, relishing in the taste of precome that was leaking out.

 

“God, Cas,” Dean groaned as Cas slowly began to slide down Dean’s cock, taking him all the way down his throat until his nose was buried in golden brown curls. Cas looked up at Dean once more and batted his eyelashes once Dean caught sight of him. Dean made sure to make a note of how fucking beautiful Cas looked with Dean’s cock down his throat. Cas swallowed around Dean just for Dean to feel the flutter of his throat, something that always drove Dean crazy. He slowly pulled off, teeth just barely there, grazing the underside of Dean’s cock as he pulled off with a wet pop. He didn’t stop though, just picked one hand up from where it sat stationary on Dean’s thigh and gave Dean’s cock a few more strokes before he settled his lips back on the head, his hand now working over Dean’s shaft that was slick with Cas’ saliva. 

 

Dean knew that it was probably a sin to not watch Cas but after a minute he had to let his head fall back against the couch, closing his eyes and totally relaxing into Cas’ mouth. Cas worked over him slower than usual, making sure to tease as he bobbed his head, making sure to keep his hand slow when he stroked Dean. Dean knew Cas’ thinking behind it, but he honestly didn’t really mind because a teasing blowjob from Cas was just as good as a quick one, if not better. When Cas was this way he took his time, made sure each swipe of his fingers, his tongue, each lick here and there was completely deliberate. 

 

Dean had to open his eyes again when he felt Cas take him all the way down his throat again. Dean opened them and looked down to see Cas with his eyes closed, lashes standing out wonderfully against tan skin. They flicked open a second later as if he knew that Dean was looking at him. When they caught eye contact Cas let out a filthy moan as though Dean’s cock was the best thing he had ever tasted. The noise made the arousal inside Dean burn hotter, and Dean’s hand came out, fingers threading through Cas’ thick, dark brown hair. Castiel leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering, though ultimately staying open, set on Dean’s.

 

“Look so pretty like this, baby boy,” Dean praised, and Cas moaned again, starting to bob his head a little, sliding up and down the length of Dean’s cock. “Bet you love this so much, don’t you?” Dean went on, tugging a little on Cas’ hair. Cas whimpered, looking back up at Dean with wide doe eyes. He gave a harsh suck all of the sudden and Dean’s hips bucked back up again, though Cas didn’t pull off, didn’t gag, just let his throat relax around Dean. “Fuck, Cas, you’re gonna kill me,” Dean hissed as Cas slowly and achingly pulled back to pay a little more attention to the tip.

 

Cas slowly began to let his filter go, sucking harsher, precise movements growing a little sloppy. Dean didn’t mind though, he could tell that he wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the way Cas was losing control, bobbing his head faster, sucking harder, using his tongue whenever possible, though not forgetting to use his hands. Cas was and had always been a pro at giving blowjobs, and Dean swore that he got even better every time.

 

Dean tightened his hand almost painfully in Cas’ hair, gritting his teeth as Cas whined in response, sliding down further on Dean’s cock. Dean finally felt his resolve to not come like five minutes into things fading as Cas hummed, his throat fluttering again around Dean’s dick.

 

“Cas,” Dean managed to choke out in warning. Cas knew exactly what it meant though, just by the tone of Dean’s voice when he said Cas’ name. Cas pulled back, letting just the tip of Dean’s dick rest on his tongue, his hand coming up to jack the rest of what wasn’t in his mouth. It didn’t take long then before Dean was coming, hips arching up as he let out a groan, head lolling back. Castiel let out a moan himself, swallowing down everything Dean had to offer until there was nothing left and Cas was left to pull off and give a few more kitten licks here and there.

 

Finally, with Dean’s head still resting on the back of the couch, Cas pulled away and tucked Dean’s cock back into his boxers, his slacks, zipping them and buttoning them up. Dean finally looked down at Cas looking very pleased and very sated. He smiled down at Cas, leaning forwards and helping him up back onto Dean’s lap.

 

“Was it good?” Castiel questioned once he was settled back in Dean’s lap. Dean pressed forwards, kissing Cas who eagerly parted his lips, letting Dean taste himself on his tongue. Dean sighed and pulled away.

 

“It’s always good, you know that,” Dean told Cas before nipping at his bottom lip. “Your mouth is sinful,” Dean went on. Cas smirked.

 

“Your cock is sinful,” Cas said, earning a snort from Dean who relaxed back into the couch. Castiel followed, nuzzling into him before sighing. 

 

“You should get out of these,” Dean said softly, tugging at the edge of Cas’ panties that were still wet. Castiel sighed and nodded. “Not this though, you look cute in this,” Dean said, grinning softly as he ran his fingers over the oversized flannel Cas had on. He grinned a little more when he realized that the next time he wore it it would smell like Cas. That was, if Cas ever gave it back. Cas had a habit of taking Dean’s things then claiming them as his own. Dean rarely minded, however.

 

“Do you want me to heat your coffee up again?” Castiel questioned, his voice muffled from where his face was pressed into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean brought a hand up and cupped the back of his head.

 

“S’okay, sweetheart,” Dean said, pressing a sweet kiss to the side of Cas’ head. “You go clean up and I’ll heat it up. I’ll make you a cup of tea too.”

 

Cas poked his head back into Dean’s vision.

 

“Honey lavender?” 

 

Dean smiled and nodded, knowing how Cas was about tea. They had a box full of different kinds of tea, though Cas refused to admit that he was obsessed, even though he was, for the most part, the only one who drank them. Except for when he wouldn’t stop pestering Dean to drink some stress relieving tea or something of the sort.

 

“Honey lavender it is.”

 

Castiel smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Dean one last time before slipping off of his lap.

 

“You’re the best,” Castiel sighed, heading over to the stairs and up to the bedroom. Dean watched him walk away and called out,

 

“Love you.”

 

Castiel turned and smiled warmly.

 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you thought!! It didn't come out exactly how I wanted but hey, nothing usually does. Comments, kudos, feedback, and everything else under the sun is appreciated so so much!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <333


End file.
